A known coaxial connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,961 and comprises; a center contact, a dielectric body encircling concentrically the center contact and a conductive and unitary shell encircling the dielectric body, an axially extending seam of the shell, and one or more projecting terminals of the shell adjacent to the seam for insertion into a corresponding aperture of a circuit board.
The known coaxial connector is constructed for assembly in a printed circuit board, and further is constructed with a ferrule member at a front end.